malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of Light/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in UK TPB – other editions may vary. Purake Hold * Anomander * Andarist * Silchas Ruin * Kellaras * Prazek * Dathenar Tulla Hold * Hish Tulla * Venes Turayd * Rancept * Sukul Ankhadu (hostage) * Gripp Galas Dreth Hold * Drethdenan * Horult Chiv * Sekarrow Dracons Hold * Draconus * Spite * Envy * Ivis * Yalad * Sandalath Drukorlat (hostage) House Durav * Spinnock Durav * Faror Hend Vanut Hold * Lady Degalla * Jureg Thaw * Lord Vanut Degalla * Syl Lebanas The Citadel and Priesthood * Mother Dark * Emral Lanear * Endest Silann * Cedorpul Ahras * Rise Herat * Orfantal * Ribs Hust ''The Forge Works'' * Hust Henarald ''The Hust Legion'' * Toras Redone * Galar Baras * Seltin Ryggandas The Shake ''The Yannis Monastery'' * Sheccanto Derran * Warlock Resh * Caplo Dreem ''The Yedan Monastery'' * Higher Grace Skelenal * Witch Ruvera Urusander's Legion * Scara Bandaris * Ilgast Rend * Esthala * Kagamandra Tulas (Shorn) * Tathe Lorat * Sheltatha Lore * Infayen Menand * Sharenas Ankhadu * Hallyd Bahann * Sagander The Borderswords * Lahanis The Deniers * Wreneck * Narad * Glyph The Prisoners * Wareth * Listar * Rebble * Rance The Wardens * Calat Hustain * Faror Hend * Spinnock Durav * Bursa * Finarra Stone Neret Sorr (Town of) * Vatha Urusander * Hunn Raal * Serap * Sevegg * Renarr * Syntara |-|Complete A-Z= A * Lady Aegis, Lady of House Haran * Altras, lieutenant in Urusander's Legion * Analle, young priestess of Light * Andarist, youngest son of Purake Hold Fall of Light, Chapter 2 * Anomander, First Son of Darkness (full appearance) * Arak Rashanas, an Eleint, brother of Dalk Tennes * Aral, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant * Arathan, son of Draconus * Ardata, an Azathanai (full apearance) * Arkandas, lieutenant of Urusander's Legion * Atran, former surgeon of Dracons Hold B * Lord Baesk, Lord of House Hellad * Bavras, Hust Legion sergeant * Becker Flatt, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Bidishan, head of the house-servants of Dracons Hold * Bilikk, of Neret Sorr, master blacksmith for Urusander's LegionFall of Light, Chapter 19 * Billat, soldier in Urusander's Legion * Biskin, bandit * Bolirium, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen * Bortan, soldier in Hallyd Bahann's 9th Co. Silvers in Urusander's Legion * Braphen, Castellan, servant of Kagamandra Tulas * Brella, blue skinned Ilnap sea-witch * Broketooth, a wolf * Burrugast, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen * Burn, sleeping goddess of the Dog-Runners * Bursa, a sergeant of the Wardens of the Outer Reach C * Cadig Aval, Dog-Runner guardian of the Omtose Phellack Azath House * Cage, blacksmith, master of Bilikk * Caladan Brood, Azathanai High Mason * Calat Hustain, eldest son of Hust Hold, Commander of the Wardens of the Outer Reach (full appearance) * Caplo Dreem, Yan Shake assassinFall of Light, Chapter 4 * Castegan, captain of the Hust Legion * Cedorpul Ahras, priest and tutor of Kharkanas (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 10 * Cera Planto, an Azathanai * Cred, blue skinned Ilnap islander * Cryba, a Tiste in the Kharkanas market * Cryl Durav, of House Durav, former hostage at House Enes * Curdle, an Eleint * Curl, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant D * Dalk Tennes, an Eleint, husband of Iskari Mockras * Dathenar, Purake Houseblade Lieutenant * Lady Degalla, Lady of Vanut Hold, sister of Lord Vanut, wife of Jureg Thaw * Denar, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant * Doubt, a Forulkan Fall of Light, Chapter 23 * Draconus, Head of Dracons Hold, Consort of Mother Dark (full appearance) * Drethdenan, Lord of House Dreth, husband of Horult Chiv E * Eldin, of Neret Sorr, apprentice to Bilikk * Emral Lanear, high priestess of Kharkanas * Endest Silann, acolyte of Kharkanas * Enesdia, murdered daughter of House Enes * Envy, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Erelan Kreed, veteran Thel Akai warrior * Errastas, Azathanai, elder son of Grizzin Farl and step-son of Kilmandaros * Esk, lieutenant in Urusander's Legion * Esthala, a captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion, mother of Endest Silann F * Falt, herb woman * Farab, a soldier of Urusander's Legion * Farander Tarag, an AzathanaiFall of Light, Chapter 22 * Faror Hend, of House Durav, Warden of the Outer Reach, betrothed to Kagamandra Tulas (full appearance) * Feled, soldier in Hallyd Bahann's 9th Co. Silvers in Urusander's Legion * Feren, member of the Borderswords * Finarra Stone, of Hust Hold, a captain of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Fisher kel Tath, a long lived bard G * Galar Baras, of Hust Hold, Hust Legion captain (full appearance) * Galast, a Tiste cooper * Galdan, of Abara Delack, father of Orfantal, a drunk * Gallan, a poet * Ganz, prisoner and Hust mine worker * Garelko, a Thel Akai, Lasa Rook's eldest husband * Gathras, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen (full appearance) * Gazzan, Dracons Hold Houseblade and scout * Gear, Jhelarkan Hostage * Gelas Storco, Master-at-arms of House Manaleth Houseblades * Gethol, a Jaghut, brother of GothosFall of Light, Chapter 13 * Ginial, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion recruit * Gothos, a Jaghut, Lord of HateFall of Light, Chapter 6 * Glyph, a Denier, Lord of the False Dawn * Gripp Galas, husband to Hish Tulla, former servant of Anomander Rake (full appearance) * Grizzin Farl, an Azathanai warrior, known as the Protector, husband of Kilmandaros * Gurren, of Neret Sorr, smith, Renarr's father H * Habalt Galanas, an Eleint, husband of Latal Menas * Hallyd Bahann, captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 11 * Hanako, young Thel Akai warrior * Hataras Raze, Dog Runner bonecasterFall of Light, Chapter 21 * Haut, captain of the Jaghut, brother of Hood, one of Hood's fourteen * Havaral, Captain of the Wardens * Hebla, soldier in Hallyd Bahann's 9th Co. Silvers in Urusander's Legion * Hedeg Lesser, of House Manaleth, husband of Manalle * Hidast, former Keeper of Records at Dracons Hold * High King, the incorruptibly just ruler of a distant land * Hilith, former head of the house-servants of Dracons Hold * Hish Tulla, mistress of Tulla Hold, wife of Gripp GalasFall of Light, Chapter 8 * Hisk, cutter in Urusander's Legion * Hood, a Jaghut, Lord of Grief (full appearance) * Horult Chiv, captain of House Dreth Houseblades, brother of Sekarrow, husband of Drethdenan * Hunn Raal, captain in Urusander's Legion, Mortal Sword of Light * Hust Henarald, Head of Hust Hold, master swordsmith (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 15 * Hyras, blue skinned Ilnap islander I * Ifayle, a Dog-Runner * Igur Lout, cook, servant of Kagamandra Tulas * Ilgast Rend, temporary commander of the Wardens, former commander of Urusander's Legion * Infayen Menand, captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion (full appearance) * Iskari Mockras, an Eleint, wife of Dalk Tennes * Ivis, Master at Arms of Dracons Hold J * Jinia, former House Drukorlas maid * Jureg Thaw, of Vanut Hold, husband of Lady Degalla K * Kadaspala, renowned painter of House Enes * Kagamandra Tulas (Shorn), battle scarred hero and former cohort commander of Urusander's Legion, betrothed to Faror Hend * Kalakan, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant * Kanyn Thrall, a Thel Akai servant of Ardata (full apearance) * Kellaras, Commander of the Houseblades of Purake Hold * Kilmandaros, an Azathanai, wife of Grizzin Farl * Korabas Otar Tantaral, an Eleint * Korlas, a dead hero of Urusander's Legion, Orfantal's grandfather * Korlat, daughter of Sandalath DrukorlatFall of Light, Chapter 16 * Korya Delath, Hostage of the Jaghut Haut, Mahybe * K'rul, an Azathanai (full appearance) * Kullis, Warden sergeant L * Lahanis, broken Bordersword survivor * Lasa Rook, many-husbanded Thel Akai * Latal Menas, an Eleint, wife of Habalt Galanas * Legyl Behust, young hostage at the Citadel * Liftera, a Tiste poet * Listar, ex-prisoner, Hust Legionnaire M * Mael, an Azathanai (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 12 * Malice, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus Fall of Light, Chapter 9 * Lady Manalle, Lady of House Manaleth, wife of Hedeg Lesser * Marak, of House Dracons, Houseblade Lieutenant * Menandore, cousin of Sheltatha Lore * Merrec, prisoner and Hust mine worker * Millick, former mason's apprentice of Neret Sorr and love of Renarr (referenced only) * Mirril, Hunn Raal's guard, Urusander's Legion * Mivik, Houseblade of Vanut Hold * Mother Dark, Goddess Queen of the Tiste (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 18 N * Narad, The Watch, former member of Urusander's Legion * Nassaras, captain, servant of Kagamandra Tulas * Neerak, Denier hunterFall of Light, Chapter 14 * Nerys Drukorlat, House Drukorlas matriarch * Nightchill, an Azathanai * Nimander Purake, former head of Purake Hold, father of Silchas, Anomander, and Andarist O * Odd-eye, a wolf * Olar Ethil, an Azathanai (full appearance) * Orfantal, of House Drukorlas, young hostage at Kharkanas * Orult, of Neret Sorr, apprentice to Bilikk * Osserc, son of Vatha Urusander (full apearance) P * Paralandas, corporal in Urusander's Legion * Parlyn, corporal in Hallyd Bahann's 9th Co. Silvers in Urusander's Legion * Pelk, Urusander's Legion veteran and Tulla servant * Prazek, Purake Houseblade Lieutenant * Prok, surgeon of Dracons Hold * Pryll, a soldier of Urusander's Legion (full appearance) * Pult, Hunn Raal's guard, Urusander's Legion R * Lady Raelle, Lady of House Sengara, wife of Ilgast Rend * Raest, a Jaghut (full appearance) * Rance, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion sergeant * Rancept, castellan of Tulla Hold (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 20 * Raskan, former Gate Sergeant at Dracons Hold * Rathadas, soldier in Urusander's Legion * Ravast, a Thel Akai, Lasa Rook's youngest husband * Rebble, ex-prisoner, Hust Legion corporal * Renarr, Vatha Urusander's adopted daughter * Ribs, a dog * Rilt, former maid of Dracons Hold * Rint, member of the Borderswords * Rise Herat, court historian of Kharkanas * Risp, lieutenant of Urusander's Legion, cousin of Hunn Raal * Ristand, Warden of the Outer Reach, husband of Savarro S * Sagander, tutor in Urusander's Legion (full appearance) * Sanad, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen (full appearance) * Sandalath Drukorlat, hostage in Dracons Hold, mother of Orfantal and Korlat * Sartoril, soldier of Urusander's Legion * Savarro, Warden sergeant, wife of Ristand * Scara Bandaris, a captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion (full appearance) * Sechul Lath, an Azathanai, youngest son of Grizzin Farl and Kilmandaros * Sekarrow, Houseblade of House Dreth, sister of Horult Chiv * Seltin Ryggandas, Hust Legion quartermaster * Serap, Lieutenant in Urusander's Legion * Setyl, of Dracons Hold, armourer * Sevegg, Lieutenant in Urusander's Legion * Shalath, Captain of the Wardens * Sharenas Ankhadu, a captain and cohort commander in Urusander's Legion (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 7 * Sheccanto Derran, Mother of the Yan Shake Monastery at Yannis (full appearance) * Shellas, Renarr's mother, a heroic captain of Urusander's Legion * Sheltatha Lore, daughter of Tathe Lorat (full appearance) * Silanah, an Eleint * Silann, a captain of Urusander's Legion, father of Endest Silann * Silchas Ruin, eldest son of Purake Hold * Siltanys Hes Erekol, a chosen huntress of the Thel Akai * Silvermane, a wolf * Higher Grace Skelenal, Father of the Yedan Shake Monastery at Yannis (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 17 * Skild, House Tulla tutor * Skillen Droe, an AzathanaiFall of Light, Chapter 5 * Skrael, soldier in Hallyd Bahann's 9th Co. Silvers in Urusander's Legion * Sorca, Keeper of Records at Dracons Hold * Sorrit, an Eleint, sister of Dalk Tennes * Spingalle, an Azathanai living among the Jaghut * Spinnock Durav, of House Durav, Warden of the Outer Reach * Spite, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Srilla, Urusander's Legion camp follower * Stapp, a Thel Akai settler * Stark, blue skinned Ilnap islander * Strapala, a Tiste poet Fall of Light, Chapter 24 * Sukul Ankhadu, Hostage at Tulla Hold, sister of Sharenas Ankhadu (full appearance) * Suvalas, a Jaghut, one of Hood's fourteen * Syl Lebanas, wife of Lord Vanut Degalla * Syntara, Daughter Light, Tiste Liosan High Priestess (full appearance) T * Tanner Harok, unfaithful spouse * Tathe Lorat, captain and cohort commander of Urusander's Legion (full appearance) * Tathenol, a Thel Akai, Lasa Rook's middle husband * Tehol the Only, King of Letheras * Telorast, an Eleint * Telra, a sergeant of Urusander's Legion (full appearance) * Teroth, a Tiste poet * Threadbare, Sergeant of House Manaleth Houseblades * Tiam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint * Toras Redone, Commander of the Hust Legion (full appearance)Fall of Light, Chapter 15 * Lord Trevok, Lord of House Misharn * T'riss, a mysterious Azathanai from the Vitr (full appearance) * Trout, captain, servant of Kagamandra Tulas * Twilight, Yan Tovis of the Shake U * Uskan, lieutenant in Urusander's Legion V * Lord Vanut Degalla, Lord of Vanut Hold, brother of Lady Degalla (full appearance) * Varandas, a Jaghut historian, one of Hood's fourteen * Varanaxa, Gallan's mocked hero * Vask, a Tiste poet * Vastala Trembler, Dog Runner bonecaster * Vatha Urusander, Father Light, Commander of Urusander's LegionFall of Light, Chapter 1 * Velkatal, ex-prisoner and Hust Legion recruit * Venes Turayd, Hish Tulla's uncle, leader of Tulla Houseblades at Kharkanas (full appearance) * Venth Direll, of Dracons Hold, Master of Horses * Vix, an Azathanai W * Wareth, ex-prisoner, disgraced former Hust Legionnaire, lieutenantFall of Light, Chapter 3 * Warlock Resh, of the Yan Shake * Witch Hale, healer of Neret Sorr * Witch Ruvera, of the Yedan Shake * Wreneck, former House Drukorlas stableboy Y * Yalad, Houseblade, Gate Sergeant of Dracons Hold Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Fall of Light